


A Perpendicular Expression [Podfic]

by greeniron, leupagus



Series: Women of Interest [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pissing Finch off never actually ends well; usually it ends like this, with John scaring the shit out of her at two in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perpendicular Expression [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Perpendicular Expression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/682250) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus). 



  
[M4b](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/WoI/A%20Perpendicular%20Expression.m4b)     |||     [Mp3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/WoI/A%20Perpendicular%20Expression.m4b)  


Length: 7:06


End file.
